


Divine Coincidence

by ChromatoSalad



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fire Emblem AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromatoSalad/pseuds/ChromatoSalad
Summary: Lord-in-training Otoya explores an undocumented cave, what happens next is completely expected.-written for tokiya's birthday! you do not need to have played fire emblem to read.





	1. rawr xD

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tokiya,,, i wuv you......
> 
> yeah, fire emblem three houses huh? dimitri needs a hug guys. so this is the product of my 60 hours of play so far. let it be known that i hate all my twitter mutuals xoxo
> 
> big thanks to kels for facilitating me screaming over fe and this au

Maybe if Otoya had noticed all the warning signs, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

A suspiciously tidied up cave; minus the fact that some of the walls seemed to be charred; as well as dusty piles of books and scrolls, organised in alphabetical order, scattered throughout the cavern. Not to mention the garden located right where the sunlight ends in the cave, consisting of a small plot of dirt overgrown with tomato plants.

Maybe if he wasn’t so consumed by the potential of rare, super cool treasure he could sell to fund all the vulneraries he needs because he didn’t pay attention to the tactics part of his lectures. It’s not his fault they’re so boring, he finds stabbing first and asking questions later to be more efficient.

If so, he wouldn’t be at the mercy of a very big and very scary dragon right now.

He had walked into the deepest part of the cave when the light from his torch fell on light purple scales and revealed a sleeping dragon curled up on the floor. Otoya might have even called the sight cute if it wasn’t for the fact that all the dragons were meant to have died thousands of years ago.

Otoya made a very unmanly squeak and stepped back in shock. As luck would have it, he placed his foot on a stray rock, losing his balance. In an attempt at remaining on two feet, he flailed his arms out and knocked over a vase on a makeshift shelf beside the wall. The ear splitting noise of the vase shattering was amplified by the acoustics of the cave. It didn’t help that Otoya still ended up falling anyway, with all his equipment clattering loudly to the ground.

“Oww… Oh gods what have I done this time,” he groaned as he laid face down in pain.

A loud growl filled up the cave and Otoya stiffened. Despite his better judgement, he lifted his head up and met piercing blue eyes. The raging dragon let out a roar and began approaching him. Otoya yelped, pushing himself into a sitting position and backing away. 

“Waah! I’m sorry! I’m really sorry! I didn’t know someone was living in the cave!” Otoya shouted as he was cornered against the wall. He held his hands over his face in fear. “I don’t want to hurt you or anything so please don’t eat me! I don’t think I’d taste good anyway, you’d be better off with literally anything other than me-”

The dragon’s head was close enough that if Otoya reached out, he could probably touch it (An invasive thought wondered what would it be like to pet the dragon’s snout, maybe one day if he felt like losing an arm...). A thunderous voice rang in Otoya’s head, interrupting any other potential fatal ideas. 

“Damn human waking me up, I ought to burn you to ash! What part of ‘Do not disturb’ is so hard to comprehend?!”

“I didn’t mean to, I swear Mr. Dragon!” 

“I have a name, I’ll have you know!” the dragon let out a huff in indignation, glaring at the pest of a human.

“My name is Tokiya. I’ll make sure it’s seared into your memory when I get rid of you!”

The dra- Tokiya lifted his claws as if to swat Otoya (Swat? This was going to kill him!) and he squeezed his eyes shut for the inevitable impact.

Where was the impact?

Otoya opened his left eye to see what was holding up his death to see Tokiya fixated on the ground beside him. It seems that when he fell, his bag had opened up and spilled some of its contents out on the floor.

The contents being the tomatoes Otoya had stuffed into his bag from the garden at the beginning of the cave. He didn’t particularly like vegetables but he thought that he could pawn off cave tomatoes to someone else as a gift.

Their eyes met again and Tokiya huffed.

“Let me cut you a deal, human.”

Otoya swore to the gods that he saw the dragon drooling.


	2. Fateful Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tokiya and otoya's lives change forever one day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2! technically still the 6th of august in the us so i consider this fic all wrapped up for tokiya's birthday... hope you all enjoy!

Who knew sleeping for hundreds of years could make you hungry?

Otoya squeezed through the convenient gap in the rocks concealing the entrance and jumped into the cave, landing with a thump.

“Ne- Tokiya I’m here!” Otoya yelled as he began running to greet his dragon friend, “I brought you food from the market and some new books. Maybe you’ll like them more than the last ones? I’m really sorry about the one that just had sex in it, I made sure to double check this time!”

When he didn’t receive an answer, and judging from the fact that it was nearly noon, he concluded that Tokiya must’ve fallen asleep from another binge reading session again. Even though Tokiya liked to use the fact he was 2948 years old as leverage over Otoya when he did something dumb, he acted just like any other eighteen year old.

“I bet his 639 year long sleep came from the sleep deprivation he got after reading too many books too,” Otoya mumbled to himself, stepping over another stack of books blocking the way to Tokiya’s favourite room to read in. He could see Tokiya snoozing away with a book open in front of him already, just as he expected.

He ran over to the dragon, banging his sword and a new pan he bought from the market together. He swore his ear drums would burst before Tokiya would wake up at this rate.

“Wake up! Rise and shine! I’m not letting you sleep in for another hundred years!” Otoya shouted, seeing zero difference. He decided he needed to be physical if he were to get anywhere.

“Ne ne Tokiya wake up already!” Otoya whined as he used his entire body’s strength to try jostle him awake, “Come on, you promised me we’d spend the whole day together!”

The only reaction he got off Tokiya was a sigh. Otoya steeled himself for the last resort. He grabbed his dragonslaying weapon from his bag and held it right at Tokiya’s head.

“Tokiya… I have a tomato for you.”

Otoya flinched away from the lightning fast lunge Tokiya made for his hand, and potentially most of his arm. Even though he was reassured multiple times that Tokiya had no taste for human flesh, he really didn’t want razor sharp teeth in his arm.

It was only after Tokiya’s sleepy, tomato driven stupor wore off that he noticed the redhead recovering from a near-death experience beside him.

“Mmm good morning Otoya... Why are you out so early?” Tokiya mumbled, eyes already threatening to close again.

“Early?! It’s already noon and I woke up extremely early for you, only for you to stay up all night reading books again!” Otoya smacked the side of his snout. “I won’t bring you any more tomatoes if waking you up involves risking my arm. Don’t blame me if you sleep in for a whole year at this rate,” he pouted.

“I overslept again? How unlike me but I’ll try not getting lost in my book again. How can you blame me when I have over six hundred years of literature to catch up on?” Tokiya yawned and closed the book with a claw, “How about I make it up to you?”

* * *

Otoya stroked Tokiya’s snout as they both sat in peaceful silence. Tokiya swore that there was zero difference between petting his snout and any other area of his body, but he couldn’t hide his slowly moving tail from Otoya for long. Tokiya hummed, which he guessed was the dragon equivalent of purring. Otoya noticed that his body seemed to be more tense today than usual though.

“Is something wrong, Tokiya?”

“I guessed you’ve noticed, huh?” Tokiya huffed, “I’ve been thinking of how to ask you something for a while now…”

“Did you finally decide to eat me?” Otoya joked, even though a small part of him really wondered if Tokiya had grown tired of tomatoes. His hair was red just like them…

“I have no interest in curry flavoured human, Otoya,” he snorted. “However, it seems that I’ve grown bored of living in a cave and I wish for a change of scenery.”

“Are you moving out? I don’t think there’s any other places that can fit you nearby.”

“Even if I wanted to, I would be lost in a new world by myself. Especially seeing as I am a dragon. So what I really wanted to ask was-”

Otoya’s heart sank, he really hoped Tokiya wouldn’t isolate himself in some far off mountain where he wouldn’t be able to visit. He really liked having a dragon as a friend, even if said friend tried to kill him when they first met. Dragons are cool and Tokiya is really cool with all his stories of the past and how he’s so smart… He didn’t want to lose Tokiya.

“Would I be able to stay with you for a while? After I get my bearings I will leave of cour-”

“Yes!” Otoya jumped up suddenly, interrupting Tokiya with a shout. “Oh gods, why would you even ask?! Of course I would agree!”

He swore he saw Tokiya smiling. “Thank you very much. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

Otoya’s jumping stopped suddenly.

“Wait, I can’t just have a big dragon walking around beside me! People don’t know that you still exist, you’ll probably get put into a zoo by a rich noble or something. But maybe if I sat on you they’ll think you’re a wyvern instead? That does I’ll have to leave my sword and replace it with an axe and a lance to be a convincing wyvern rider- Hey, this isn’t funny!”

Otoya’s ramblings were cut short by Tokiya’s melodious laughter. His whole body was hunched over and shaking.

“I apologise for my behaviour.” Tokiya let out a snort. “It seems I have forgotten to tell you something important. I am not just a dragon, I am a manakete.”

“Huh? A mana- what?” Otoya tilted his head in confusion, only a bit offended at Tokiya laughing at him.

He didn’t have time to process what Tokiya told him before he was blinded by a bright light engulfing Tokiya’s body. His eyes closed on instinct and his arms flew up to shield them.

"Otoya?" Tokiya called out. There was something different about his voice though. It wasn't an echo in his mind anymore, it was as if he was speaking.

"C-Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Of course you can," Tokiya chuckled fondly.

Otoya didn't know what he expected to see, but a beautiful human standing in place of the large dragon was definitely not on his mental list.

He had the same piercing blue eyes that Otoya was used to. Blue, soft looking hair peaked out underneath the hood of the worn out purple cloak he wore. His smile was so warm and stunning that Otoya's mouth hung open like a fish in disbelief and his cheeks flushed crimson.

"Are you okay Otoya? I hope my appearance hasn't shocked you…" Tokiya trailed off in uncertainty. But Otoya couldn't hear his words, only see the pretty lips move, as his mind was stunned.

He finally realised that staring is rude and he's been silent for what feels like an hour by now. But before his brain could process an intelligent response, he blurted out the first thing on his mind.

"Y-You're cute…"

Tokiya's porcelain cheeks turned pink and he stared down with a shy smile.

"You're too kind."

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasn't too hard to understand for anyone who doesn't play fire emblem! if anything was unclear feel free to ask! my twitter is @chromatosalad and i'm not posting three houses spoilers don't worry.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Divine Providence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327985) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)


End file.
